


What Lena Needs

by Shaloved30



Series: I Belong With You: Stef and Lena's Stories [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So..angst wasn’t my intent but here we are.  This is a glimpse of how I see Lena dealing while Stef was in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lena Needs

The smell of Stef’s shampoo always brought a smile to Lena’s face and tonight was no different- until the stark realization hit again that her wife wasn’t there. She’d mistakenly picked up the wrong bottle and as her forehead rested on the cold tiles of the shower the bottle slipped from her hands and a tear slipped down her cheek. This wasn’t suppose to happen. Why did this happen? She couldn’t get past the hurt of it all, the fact that the twins had kept something from them that ended up landing the love of her life in a hospital bed.

She’d talked to Jesus and Mariana again, said her apologies for how cold she’d been in the immediate aftermath. Assured them her love still remained as strong as it’d always been, her’s and Stef’s but as her heart clenched and her tears continued to fall she almost felt lost. She knew Stef was going to be okay now and home tomorrow but thoughts of climbing into that bed without the comfort of Stef’s chest to snuggle on right after the softest of kisses to her lips made a sob slip through that made her knees weak. She composed herself enough to cut off the water and push her wet hair from her face before sliding the shower door back to step out of the tub. She had to get it together. The kids wouldn’t know how to deal seeing her like this.

As she sat at the vanity, now wrapped in Stef’s pale green robe, she worked as fast as she could to get her hair dry. She was exhausted and she could see as much now staring back at her in the mirror. Rising to head into the bedroom she made her way over to the bed and made quick work of moving all the extra pillows before curling herself around Stef’s on her side of the bed. Burying her face in the plush fabric was instinct and she inhaled deeply, willing the sting of fresh tears away before lifting herself up to get her cell off the nightstand. Just as she was about to check in again with the night staff at the hospital she noticed a missed call and pressed for her messages. “It’ll be tomorrow before you know it so keep my pillow warm, goodnight Love” came Stef’s soft voice. Just what she needed to help her get some sleep.


End file.
